Until The Day I Die
by Levi Jennings
Summary: New version of My Chemical Romance... Sorry it got deleted. Pls. stay tuned... things are changing... The story I mean, if you've read it already... I advice you read it again. And pls. tell me what you think.


HI, I reposted this because my chemical romance, the original one was deleted due to violations...

People requested for this so here. enjoy, I hope you guys support it again.

I love you all!

* * *

I editted this chapter due to the errors. Oh my gosh, I didn't know it was so many.

But yeah, I fixed it.

* * *

It could have been just another night. 

A typical night except one thing, Jesse.

That's right... Jesse.

It's Saturday, date night and he isn't even here.

So much for my happy ending.

Instead he sent Paul.

Yeah, typical.

See, since the winter dance. Paul and I have agreed to become friends.Sure, we agreed to be but we haven't really been _friendly friends_. But it was a different case for him and Jesse... THEY'RE TIGHT.

I so did not believe it at first but there it was. Jesse attends College at New York but he visits every time, except for these past few weeks that turned into months. His finals are up and with all those thesis things he keeps on talking about. Jesse doesn't have a place to stay when he comes to Carmel so he stays at glass manor aka Paul's house, and everytime Jesse visits, I refuse to go over to Paul's house, Jesse has to come all the way to my house. I am picky I tell you.

Paul and I have this mutual agreement. To ignore each other. We operate that way like magnets... that repel... huh?

WhenI walk down the breezeway/ hallways he always gets busy with something. When he has tennis games and I happen to be dragged along, I sit quietly sometimes asleep already. When I report at school, he takes down notes a little to attentively that he doesn't seem to be listening anymore. The list goes on. The awkwardness is still there. It's here.

Paul's by the bartender's table.

We're at a bar,yeah, yeah,big deal, given the fact that I'm a senior without a liscence and still a minor, that is.

I sat down beside him.

"Hey," I said.

"Oh. Hey, Simon" He answered looking down.

Well who wouldnt? you're with the girl whom you've almost...

_1. killed_

_2.harassed_

_3.almost seperated from her love for a lifetime but ended up being friends with him is all._

_So not_ a big deal right?

I'll break the ice. I'll be doing target practice.

Imagine Paul is only a lost soul testing your patience and every strand of your being.

"Paul, It's only..."

I looked down at my watch which I'm proud to say is no longer a distraction in mediating.

"8:30 p.m" I continued trying to catch his eye. He looked up. Deep into his eyes and I swear I felt a shock. It's like those connection you see in cartoons a line of electicity passed between our eyes. It seems only now for me to see him again.

Sensing my reaction, He smirked revealing his nice set of whites, I cant help but look at his lips and flash back those images of us back in his bedroom...

Where in Jesse was still a ghost and this guy was haunting me like crazy and--

"Isn't it bad enough that your Jesse here sent me as your date?" He smiled again, His sexy rockstar smile teasing me as if saying:

"Suze don't tell me you want to spend the night with me."

"That sucks too" I said and he looked hurt.

Aaaww. Didn't know he could get hurt.

Oh, well.

"But hey, we can bond right? Start over I mean, we haven't had the chance to know each other well. I mean, Do you even know me?" I said.

"Quite frankly, yes. You are Charisma Susannah P.Simon." ( okay sorry I like the name)

" How did y--"

"You're turning 17 this November eleven, but you tell everyone you're 17."

BUSTED!

I can't help but stare dumbstruck.

"Okay, so.. " He looked under the table.

"You are wearing your old slips so about.." He made mental calculations, I can tell, either that or it's just a lame excuse to look at me.

"You are about 6'0 tonight.Your vital stats are 37- 24- 34" He was on a roll. I can tell.

I just nodded in utter disbelief

He looked me straight into the eye I couldn't help but do the same. His eyes were so misty blue like the pacific, while mine was um, like a lake, an old mossy lake. Isn't that a lovely sight?

"Who is?" a voice butted in

"Chad" Paul said looking pissed.

"Oh, hey Paul, who's this with you?" The guy, apparently a bartender asked.

"This is Susannah --" I elbowed him.

"Susannah Simon" He said choking down his laughter.

"Suze" I said then stuck out a hand for him to shake but he kissed my hand instead.

Ok 1st of all: eeewww! what was this guy thinking, I mean what if that hand was in a.. well.. um..

wrong place at the right time, you know. I am not saying that I did, but anyway, that's for me to know.

2nd if not all: It's the 21st century for pete's sake.

That was so 3 centuries ago.

"And you are?" I asked a little pissed. Paul answered for him that he was his cousin and he was the bartender.

Chad was about to speak when Paul cut him off. " I'd just have a cocktail pls. And you?"

" I'll have a diet coke " I said looking away.

" PPHHT. Simon, this is a bar not a restaurant."

Jesse always takes me to a restaurant w/ those private conference rooms you know? So how was I supposed to know?

"I'll just have a bottle of water" I said crossing my arms to my chest and looking away. I just realized that a bar isn't really the best place for water.I saw a couple making those gross sounds with each other "making out". So I immediately looked back at Paul. Chad was back in the.. room? oh, kitchen? any way.

"So back to the topic.. "

I couldn't help but smile, thingking, if Jesse were here, he so would... What would he do anyway? Maybe laugh. So I laughed.

"Hey, I'm stating an opinion here." he said. "Yeah. I cant object. Cause I would be lying if I did." I said coyly

"Whoo! now where did all that wind come from?" He remarked grinning.Who knew Paul would say those things? I mean, that was so Adam-ish of him.

"Shut up Paul." I said smiling broadly looking at him straight into his eye.

"...Cup c?" ok so my mouth dropped open. He found this amusing then continued

" Umm what else? oh, You like it when someone rubs your back from the bottom to your shoulders, you listen to Sinatra every time your sad and start crying, When you're determined, you do anything you can or can't possibly whatever it is. You umm, use your err, feminine wiles over obstacles.. if you catch my drift."

"What? my what?"

"Your feminine wiles"

I raised my eyebrows

"Your... Umm.. Looks.."

"Seduce, mean anything to you?" He added, his eyes narrowed a bit in playful accusing.

"Oh" was all I managed

I'm bursting inside because he found my looks disarming and hypnotic.

Oh, well.

This is the face that launched a thousand ships. **Helen**, **Venus?** yeah,

Move over.Next: Suze Simon.

Chad appeared again distracting Paul from the live band and me from my proclamation of beauty.

"Your orders sir. ma'am.." He sort of had that grudge on pronouncing sir and ease on ma'am.

Ok eew. he's so hitting on me.

"GOOD EVENING to all you dudes and dudettes. Happy valentines. Pls give us your undivided attention"

He cleared his throat and heads turned towards him.

"Thank you, seeing as how you cant tear you attention from one another... we have come up with an idea..."

"You rock dude!" Exclaimed the bassist then high -fived with each other.

"We'll be having a dance competition for this month of hearts all are required to join if not a must. Or Mister Morpheus over there will smooth you guys up to the bathroom, I know I know but please the bathroom is so unjustified"

"Ahem –Ahem" he continued getting the full attention of the couple making out beside me and Paul.

"So… the winners for tonight will move on to next next week and so on. Further announcements will be made when our prodigy returns. The prize will be…. A surprise. **(A/N Get it? Prize? Sur-PRIZE. Hehehe. Ok shutting up.)**

"First category is…" he pulled a piece of paper from the goblet handed to him.

"Salsa!"

The crowd started stomping their feet rhythmically. Both applauds and grunts.

Okay, okay. A grunt from Paul and an applaud from Chad.

**(A/N Is it the Chad? Ok back to them)**

"You know I really like salsa. Especially with the nacho and cheese."

"Shut up Jer!" a girl from the audience shot.

"Right… Anyways, enjoy the night. Umm we'll be back for set three later. Later dudes. Peace out"

Paul drank his cocktail.

"So, Paul, time to put those feet of yours to work again" Chad announced not to Paul but to the whole world.

Paul spat his cocktail in front of him. Luckily we were sitting side by side. And ended up spitting it to Chad.

"Hahah!" but unfortunately, I had to laugh at once. Thus, I forgot to open my mouth to laugh... in other words, I ended making that unfeminine farting sound with your mouth when you surpress laughter.

Chad just groaned then wiped his face with his apron. He tried to smile but is obviously so faking it.

"Don't you dare Chad" Paul said sternly

Me: "Dare what?" I asked the thin air intoxicated with the pressure rising between the two.

Paul looked nervous. "Nothing" It so is not a nothing. He looks constipated.

"_He looks so cute when he looks like that"_

_"Paul?"_

_"Paul is way past cute"_

" _No, no, no I'm committed"_

_' hey, I'm just saying this: Paul is hottie extraordinaire."_

"_And Jesse?"/" well, he is kinda hot well, not as in slatterificly hot cuz'—"_

" _Stop that you guys, this is no time for these things right now_" I screamed inside my head.

Sometimes these voices irritate me.

"_But deep inside you want him. Com' on Suze, Who are you tryin to kid?_"

"_Actually I—_" I was cut off

"Oh, So, your boyfriend didn't tell you now did he?" Chad said to me. Not a question.

Paul just looked hott—I mean constipated even more.

"Jesse?" I asked Chad.

"Is that your little nickname for Paulie here?" Chad declared again to the whole world than asking me.

I was about to answer when Paul cut me off.

"Yes that is what she calls me. Problem?" Paul snapped at Chad.

These are the type that Paul ate for dinner if not snacks.

I just looked at Paul.

"Just play along Suze, Play along. I'm begging you" he said.

"umm sure….." I whispered back to him.

But then he looked at me like I was crazy.

That's when I noticed it.

His mouth didn't move at all.

I read his mind.

"Whatever" Was the next excuse that popped into my seemingly molten brain.

"Nice name, Paul, anyway, Suze, didn't your man here tell you that he was a dancer?"

"Paul was a dancer? I gaped up at Paul. Growing extremely confused and intrigued by the second.

" Of course not!" Paul shot a little too defensively.

So it is true...

After all this time that I've known him never had I heard him use that tone. He sounded like a little boy

Caught in the act of stealing a candy.

"Well duh, not a private dancer, but he used to compete. He's really a good dancer. He's been a champion ever since." Chad entaled.

"Chad are there still things I need to know about this man?" I asked looking at Paul who just looked like. I don't know.

Chad sat down infront of me. The crowd started occupying the dance floor.

**(drum roll please…)** **Dun Dun Dun**

**By pairs….**

**UH-OH.**

Paul sitting beside me took hold of my upper arm and then whispered tensely to my ear. Nothing romantic guys.

"Don't believe him Suze! These kind of organism energize through sucking all the spark of hope in a person namely, me"

Ok so he didn't really say that but he said that with a whole lot of the "F" words and all those little curses of him.

"So… Paul really didn't tell you huh?" " Paul, I thought you said that you wouldn't keep anything from your first girlfriend"

Chad said pathetically to Paul and me. Umm.. Faking much?

Wait wait rewind rewind. Hold the…. "Paul!..(pause) never had a girlfriend?" Ooookaayy... exaggerate much, Suze?

I asked a little breathlessly. I mean he.. He is hot.. .Yah I know, bad me, but he pretty well knows that he is and girls drool around him. Believe me I know!

Hey stop that. I so do not.

"Umm yeah?" Chad answered while Paul, Oh well he was just muttering curses on how sweet it would be to strangle Chad. You know. Same old, same old.

"You see, Suze, Paul here is a serious believer of true love.-" What's wrong with that? I happen to be one to.

(Grimm brothers: I salute you.)

"I mean seriously one time when we were like 8 or 9 we were playing by the pond then suddenly he jumped into the mossy pit then caught a frog. He even borrowed my mom's lipstick then kissed it. much to Paul's chargin th frog died eventually for about a whole week of Paul's kissy kissy everynight. And oh, we were passing by this tall house, he thought it was rapunzel's hair then he climbed—"

Chad laughed heartily. Now I am a believer.

Paul was serious when he said that chad was something that resembles a dementor.

Yeah. I read the series. And watched it. But I liked the book better. Except for malfoy. He is so damn hot. Okay stopping in

5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

"He really had serious serious wounds when he—" Paul cut him off. I was already in the verge of tears.

From the lack of oxygen in my system. I've been laughing non- stop.

"Excuse us Chad but I believe Suze here is taken and we need to dance." Paul cut him irritated to an intensity 8.

Okay, party pooper much? I instantly went serious when I saw his murderous face.

Uh-oh. Looks like someone's gonna get it this time.

Tsk tsk tsk. Chad better hide under that I-am-the"Bartender"-your-problem?- façade of his.

" Suze?" he held out a hand without a smile in his face. "Uh- Oh yeah."

Though he looks really funny up to now.

Kissing a frog….

Climbing blond haired ropes……..

What's next?

Kissing coffin bound chicks?

"Chad thank you. Now, if you please. We have a competition to win." Paul said all rudely but the way he constructed his sentence got me. Isnt that the way Jesse makes his?

Jesse really has a big influence to his friends. Paul here apparently got the same sickness as Jesse passed to me.

I hope its not fatal.

Paul was leading me to the dance floor when out of the exotic drums and beats Chad yelled out.

"Hey Paul!"

"Yeah?" Paul croaked. He croaked. As in ribit, ribit. Just saying it.

" If you don't win this you'll be my slave for 3 years."

" Just like old times eih?"

"Don't be so sure about it."

"Fine. You're on." Paul decided confidently.

Then dragged me to the center of the dance floor, under the disco ball. It's so nice here, with the beat and all. Chad's little tale about Paul really got me into the mood, ya know?

"Okay, Paul, Spill" I tried covering my nervousness.

"Hey, I was young."

"Yeah, Ok.. that I understand but dancing?" I asked trying to sound calm even though I felt so out of place

Because all the rest of the people were dancing while Paul and I were Just standing there. Totally awkward.

"Put your hands around my neck." I did so, reluctantly. The look on his face was all saying. Lets-get-down-to-business.

He totally ditched my statement in mid air.

You didn't need to leave me hanging there.

"Now try this. Just follow my lead." He started moving really fast.

Unfortunately for him, I've known Salsa. For almost all the 16 yrs of my life. Don't do the math pls. I know babies don't go dancing around the womb of their mothers. If that were the case my mom would have all these extremely excess skins because of my kickings. As I've said... Salsa is a no big for me. And along with you know the usual Tango, Swing, jazz, strip?-hell yeah-, hip hop. You name it. But I don't really get waltz, though. I think its useless to just spin in circles while a nice song is playing making you vomit all over the guy. I'm speaking by experience here. Lets not go into details okay? I also can't get the hang of break dancing. Gawd knows my mom has tried her best to make me learn that but I just cant get the hang of standing on your head and all those stuff. But I must admit that most of my classmates back then in break dancing were pretty hot, hot as in thug style. But mostly they only know how to do those stunts. I came to a conclusion that break dancing causes your brain to turn into goo. Seriously. You need to show them what to do. You cant expect to havea decent conversation in that place. **(A/N: Making it up...lol)**

I have to admit. That dance pattern he showed me was one of the hardest for me to learn but I got over it.

2 weeks tops. I moved with him.

Paul was undeniably a good dancer too. But his movements were kinda stiff. Looks like someone is tensed when dancing with an ex significant other of theirs. Would that be me? Oh, it is.

Well…. You know me.

Or maybe this guy is more on the hip hop department with all those locks in every movement kind of rule.

"Okay. You also need some 'splainin to do, what just happened back there?" He said between breaths while I too was grasping for air. That move was no joke. Well before I knew it and all. What the heck! Any way.

Like Mariah says. "I gotta shake it off" but what I did was. I gotta shrug it off. And so I did I gave him my Who-knows shrug.

"You're not the only one who has kept a secret"

"So you're saying that you also dance." He said sounding all dum

I gave him another shrug the "Well,duh" shrug

And he went "what type of dances do you know?"

"Well, Shoot." Not the gun type of shoot duh!

"Why should I?" Paul said trying to sound sexy but it no longer affects me knowing that Paul well ,was not so much when he was young.

"I mean.." I shot up a brow "You name it"

"Really?"

"yep"

"cool."

"Salsa?"

"Duh, Slater."

"Swing?"

"yep"

"Tango?"

"Umm Yeah"

"Waltz?"

"Not much, still workin on it"

"Ballet?"

"all 16 of them" **(A/N: I don't really know how many levels there are so... Eureka!)**

"Jazz?"

"Yes"

"Belly?"

"Duh, Slater"

"Hey don't call me that. You should pay respect you know. I'm older and not to mention stronger than you."

"Whatever... Slater" I said rolling my eyes on him.

"Strip?" He asked genuinely intrigued with a tad amount of green.

"Duh, you highnyness"

"Woah..."

"Look it started out as a hobby then an addiction. Okay?"

"Stripping was your hobby?" Paul asked with a mischievous grin on his lips.

"Are you Sane? I meant Dancing in general."

"Oh"

The song ended. We didn't even dance that much. Well, it's kinda tempting to lose because Paul will be a slave and all.

"Paul? Do you seriously want to win?" I asked

"Yeah, why?" He asked answering my question still in a daze.

"We didn't really dance you know" I answered looking into his eyes

"Oh yeah." He answered "We'll talk later" I said

ROUND TWO GUYS the mic. Announced

"Better start dancing Paul" Chad reminded then went back to the kitchen.

"Right" Paul and I chorused.

We laughed while taking our position which was a few feet away from each other.

Then Black eyed peas' "Dirty dancing" Blared over the Bose surround sound in the bar.

"Paul, you know this one?" I asked almost screaming while we were doing the opening steps.

"Yeah, you?"he answered. "Yeah, I do. Who thaught you?" I asked while we were dancing.

"Coach Glen de Lune" He answered

"Really? She thaught me this number too." I answered while, Do you really want to know? While Paul and I were dancing. No, duh. If Jesse saw this he so would throw a fit.

Paul has his hands sliding down my sides and tracing, tracing my curves while I was doing a strip. Keyword: a strip move.

The one where in the girls back is too close to the partner's _frontal area_ while they _grind_. I don't want to get too detailed its bogus if I write it down but hey this was an award winning dance number by yours truly. A gold trophy for me. Yay! If only that ghost guy who visited me back in N.Y didn't loose his temper it would still be here. Thanks Joey. Thank you for breaking my trophy.

The exhibition parts were coming up but Paul resurfaced his cool.

Paul dipped my trunk in a clockwise motion while holding the tip of my spine. I seriously felt my hair touch the ground for a split second or so. It's no joke. You don't know what I've been through practicing this routine. Especially this part.

I had this big bruise on my forehead along with a nice shade of green around it when my partner threw my trunk to the ground a little too low that my head actually graced the floor. And it aint graceful. Especially what I did to my partner.

Breathe Suze. Inhale, exhale, inhale , exhale. Just continue.

Ok. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, In one blink of an eye. This is one of the moves that amazes me.

Paul held the inner part of my knees and pulled it close to him then dropped my trunk again but this time in counter clock wise motion. Our bodies really close. He smells like.. I don't know what his perfume is. I would love to know. I'd spray it all over my pillow and it would smell like-

Okay…. Too much info. He smells like something really spicy but gentle to my senses.

He pulled my trunk up again and I immediately snapped out of it. Just a little mistake would make me topple all over him. let's just say that my position wont help if I do so, what with my right leg in his grasp and me standing with only one foot and by the way, the slit in my dress is so not helping too it would give up any minute. Good thing I'm wearing black underwear. 2nd good thing was that there wasn't much force when he stood me up or my lips would definitely touch his.

We're standing so close. Jesse? Are you there? You know you're hotter okay? But Paul is Goddamn hot.

"Why thank you." Paul whispered to my lips.

"What?" I asked. He ignored my question again. Strike 2!

I know what's next. He locked my left ankle with his then slid it lower and lower making me split all over him. My right knee still in his grasp. Our heads couldn't get any closer. My heart is pounding really fast. Either because of Paul or the fact that I hear my slit being torn apart. Oh crap. Apparently Paul heard it too. He just looked at it and pretending he didn't mind my, almost bare leg. He grinned mischievously. It made me blush, my face heating up. I spanked his head with my free hand. He pretended it hurt. So cute. Umm I mean our dance.

Slowly I tangled my right leg to his. The big finale is up.

With one flash he stood me up then in another one dropped me really low.

It's a nice pose. You know those parts of the tango where in the guy is holding the girl with her leg up in the air

And all that. Picture it now?

That's it.

Then by cue. The song ended. Applauds were heard but Paul and I were busy busying our selves, the awkwardness was back.

I don't know what he is seeing. But I think I see a soft spot on Paul's heart.

I was busy. I only noticed that the spotlight was on us and that is when we stood up.

Apparently everybody decided to watch us dance.

Oh, flattery.

We bowed. Paul was smiling goofily. I was too. I guess cause he kept laughing at my face.

Three guesses on who won that night.

Paul drove me home. My hand still clutching the slit.

It was such a nice drive home quite long too.

So I fell asleep.

**Paul's POV**

I cant believe this night. It's almost a dream come true.

I didn't know she could dance like that and the way she handled me in the dance floor was undescribable Gawd knows I am really picky with my partners. I only settle for the best.

Suze here is one of the best if not the best.

"Suze, were here."

No response.

Whoa. She fell a sleep. Am I that boring?

Well I didn't really speak the whole ride…. Figures.

She looks so peaceful. And oh, her slit is definitely a head turner.

Her leg is so smooth. She didn't even wear stockings and it was still smooth like silk.

To be honest she looks like she's been harassed.

Honestly. Her slit almost showing her underwear. Ahem. And the straps of her dress slid down to her shoulder

Her neck is so smooth I wish I could touch it. Down to her shoulder.

Down Paul. Down. You need to let go. She's Jesse's now.

Accept defeat.

Aww man.

**3rd person's POV**

While Paul was looking longingly at Suze's sleeping figure Suze was having a bad dream.

Suze's dream: She was forced to dance. Wearing only a gypsy's costume.

(A/N the one they wear in belly dancing the Arabian kinda thingy.)

She was dancing around the fire. All eyes of the men were on her and if she didn't dance

The guard would hurt her. When she went around the flame there was a man. She couldn't recognize him because his face was too blurred. The man signaled the guards to bring Suze to him. And not in a gentle way did they do so.

Suze was powerless. She was made to sit on the lap of the man she couldn't see the face.

The man Whispered to her. "Dance for me my lovely Wild flower" **(A/N Cheesy? Pls. understand me)**

Suze refused. The voice rang a bell inside her head. She knew that voice. When still she refused.

The guards hurt her. Was forced to take off her mask. And would be punished.

"Suze! Wake up." One of the guards told her again. that voice. She knew that voice. Then all the things around her melted down. Leaving her blurred of vision the dark taking over the glow of the fire.

**Paul's POV**

Oh my gawd. What is happening.

Why is she crying. She's shaking

What do I do.

"Suze.. Suze.. Wake up"

No response.

"Suze.. wake up!"

Oh my god her forehead is hot. She's hot.

Don't panic Slater keep you cool.

She screamed. Well, the water worked.

"Suze, you okay?" I asked putting a hand over her bare shoulder.

"I'm fine." She said still wiping the water from her face.

"What the hell did you do that for!" Uh-Oh.

"You were.. umm you wont wake up. You were crying. I didn't know what to do"

"Did you know my mascara was not waterproof." Girls..

I thought It was something serious.

"I'm sorry, Suze. Wont happen again." I apologized. Half serious only.

"Paul? You feeling fine?" she asked having that cute look on her face.

Gawd she's beautiful.

"Paul?"

"I'm fine but your not" I put a hand over her forehead

Surprisingly the fever went down.

"Umm now you are."

**Suze's POV**

"What do you mean.?" I asked

I touched my forehead.

It's not hot.

"Paul, I'm fine"

"You were delirious a minute ago. You were crying. And you were having a bad dream."

Okay… Paul has lost his cool. Definitely a shocker there.

"Yes, I had a bad dream but.." Ouch my head hurts.

Splitting head ache. Ow.

"Want me to walk you to your house?" Paul asked sounding concern.

Where's Jesse when you need him?

"Pls." I answered Ouch it definitely hurts.

Paul lifted me newly wed style to my room. Good thing nobody's home.

I would be having major interrogations.

When I was already in my room I switched on my lights.

I told Paul to carry me over to my bed.

**Paul's POV**

Her room still hasn't changed.

I placed her softly on the bed. She was really in some Pain right now.

I just watched her.

Her eyes went white then lightning suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Freaky! Oh my gawd she's delirious again I rushed to her side held her forehead.

The lights went on and off. I was majorly freaking out.

"Suze! Suze! Snap out of it."

She suddenly elevated from her bed her eyes went white again her hands to her sides.

She was muttering something in a different language. She had me there I didn't know any language

That sounds like that. All I understood was the word "CASSANDRA".

The lightning stopped then a light from her ceiling appeared then in a flash the electricity was back I can see her more clearly now. The light from her ceiling closed. And with it her possessor.

I came over to where she was then catched her before she fell.

"Paul.. Paul…"

"Suze.. I'm here."

"what happened?"

"I don't know but.."

"who's Cassandra?" We asked each other.

"I don't know her. But it does ring a bell." I answered then carried her over to the bed.

I put a hand over her forehead the fever is gone

"Paul, thanks. Lets just talk in the morning. My head is hurting."

"Oh, ok. Cofee Clutch tomorrow. Call me" I said backing up to the door.

I was about to leave when..

"Ummm Paul? Can you do a little favor for me?"

She asked in a small voice. Her face was beet red even though she has a headache.

_Anything for you Suze._

"Can you get me some clothes? Pls… I cant stand. My head really hurts."

Oh, so thats why… The closet of Suze Simon.

"Sure, where is it?" I asked trying to hide my anticipation

**Suze's POV**

"It's over there. 2nd to the right" _and straight on till morning_

"Morning?" Paul asked going to my closet.

"What?" I asked, Did I say it out loud?

"Nothing" _I thought you were going all Peter Pan on me._

"I didn't go all Peter Pan on you, you know" I said trying to sound Patient.

Paul gave me an old navy Tee with the word "DRAMA QUEEN" on it.

And an old pair of boxer shorts.

"Drama queen?" _I so am not a drama queen._

"You so are a Drama queen." He said trying to mimic me.

_Wait, wait.. I did not say that out loud. Did I?_

"Yes you did." Paul said going to the door.

We looked at each other. "How did you do that?" I asked to myself.

Paul too asked it. I heard it. But he did so in his head.

Paul also heard my question.

"No way." I said. Okay.. Ow. No sudden movements.

Paul was dumbstruck too

"Shifters telepathic too?" I asked.

"I'll check that out. See ya tomorrow Suze. Bye." _And umm get well soon. I hope._

" I heard that Paul."_ I hope I'll get well soon too. Thanks again._

"Woah. Okay, I'll get going" _and umm welcome._

* * *

Read and review.

Criticisms are welcome.

Just tell me if I should continue.

thanks for reading anyway. Hope you guys liked it.

-Levi


End file.
